Clare's 12 days of Christmas
by The Dark Deceiver
Summary: A parody of the classic Christmas song sang by everyone's favorite number 47 of the Organization! [Oneshot]


On the first day of Christmas,  
>my Organization sent to me:<br>A young kid who won't quit stalking me!

On the second day of Christmas,  
>my Organization sent to me:<br>Two Ophelias playing,  
>And that kid who won't quit stalking me!<p>

On the third day of Christmas,  
>my Organization sent to me:<br>Three terrified people,  
>Two Ophelias playing,<br>And that kid who won't quit stalking me!

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
>my Organization sent to me:<br>Four enforcers sent to kill Teresa,  
>Three terrified people,<br>Two Ophelias playing,  
>And that kid who won't quit stalking me!<p>

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
>my Organization sent to me:<br>Fiiiivvvveeee awakened beeeeiiinnnngssss!  
>Four enforcers sent to kill Teresa,<br>Three terrified people,  
>Two Ophelias playing,<br>And that kid is still stalking me!

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
>my Organization sent to me:<br>Six Rubels creeping,  
>Fiiiivvvveeee awakened beeeeiiinnnngssss!<br>Four enforcers sent to kill Teresa,  
>Three terrified people,<br>Two Ophelias playing,  
>Why is that kid still stalking me?<p>

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
>my Organization sent to me:<br>Seven weeping Yoma,  
>Six Rubels creeping,<br>Fiiiivvvveeee awakened beeeeiiinnnngssss!  
>Four enforcers sent to kill Teresa,<br>Three terrified people,  
>Two Ophelias playing,<br>Raki stop stalking me!

On the eighth day of Christmas,  
>my Organization sent to me:<br>Eight Yoma running,  
>Seven of them weeping,<br>Six Rubels creeping,  
>Fiiiivvvveeee awakened beeeeiiinnnngssss!<br>Four enforcers sent to kill Teresa,  
>Three terrified people,<br>Two Ophelias playing,  
>That kid BETTER stop stalking me!<p>

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
>my Organization sent to me:<br>Nine Claymores chasing,  
>Eight Yoma running,<br>Seven of them weeping,  
>Six Rubels creeping,<br>Fiiiivvvveeee awakened beeeeiiinnnngssss!  
>Four enforcers sent to kill Teresa,<br>Three terrified people,  
>Two Ophelias playing,<br>Raki you better stop stalking me!

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
>my Organization sent to me:<br>Ten stupid bandits,  
>Nine Claymores chasing,<br>Eight Yoma running,  
>Seven of them weeping,<br>Six Rubels creeping,  
>Fiiiivvvveeee awakened beeeeiiinnnngssss!<br>Four enforcers sent to kill Teresa,  
>Three terrified people,<br>Two Ophelias playing,  
>I can't see the kid, is he still stalking me?<p>

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
>my Organization sent to me:<br>Eleven Villagers wailing,  
>Ten stupid bandits,<br>Nine Claymores chasing,  
>Eight Yoma running,<br>Seven of them weeping,  
>Six Rubels creeping,<br>Fiiiivvvveeee awakened beeeeiiinnnngssss!  
>Four enforcers sent to kill Teresa,<br>Three terrified people,  
>Two Ophelias playing,<br>Oh my God there he is!

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
>my Organization sent to me:<br>Twelve swords-a swinging,  
>Eleven Villagers wailing,<br>Ten stupid bandits,  
>Nine Claymores chasing,<br>Eight Yoma running,  
>Seven of them weeping,<br>Six Rubels creeping,  
>Fiiiivvvveeee awakened beeeeiiinnnngssss!<br>Four enforcers sent to kill Teresa,  
>Three terrified people,<br>Two Ophelias playing,  
>*Sigh* And that kid who is STILL stalking meeeeeee!<p>

Merry Christmas!

~Clare Ranked 47 in the Organization.

* * *

><p>P.S. That kid is still stalking her to this day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_lol Couldn't resist. Credit goes to my younger brother **RoaringLeo**__ for coming up with the idea of this parody, and never ceases to amuse me with his different parodies for this classic Christmas song._

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Update: <strong>_I've been asked recently about the Two Ophelias playing part in this parody. I wish to make this **very **clear: It is **NOT **anything to do with Yuri! I don't know how people can think that with a simple phrase but it's creepy! _

_The verse means that Ophelia has either a clone or a twin and they are playing their demented game of cutting someone to pieces. If you haven't watched or read Claymore, I highly recommend doing so, if only to understand this verse.  
><em>


End file.
